


If Only Dreams Came True

by xHarlsivYx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, MACUSAEmployee!Reader, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Language, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Violence, mentions of abuse, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHarlsivYx/pseuds/xHarlsivYx
Summary: She loved him.He loved her.But it would never be that simple.It never is.





	

It was a rainy day. Some people were outside, all on a mission to get where they were supposed to go, regardless of the weather. Some people were inside, afraid to get wet. You weren’t sure where you were just yet.

You were standing by a building with a small roof, enough to prevent you from getting soaked. Mother always told you that proper ladies do not go out into the rain.

That was why you stepped into the rain and walked away from your shelter. A little rain didn’t frighten you.

You walked as fast as you could to the MACUSA headquarters, stopping every once in a while to catch your breath and enjoy the scenery. New York City never failed to amaze you.

When you finally made it to HQ, you were greeted by Mr. Abernathy, who was standing by the door like a hawk waiting to eat its prey. “Late again, Ms. L/N?”

“The rain was dreadful, Mr. Abernathy.” You kept walking to your “office” (it was really just a spare broom closet that no one cared about), ignoring the rants the blubbering idiot behind you kept yelling. You would get revenge later by “accidentally” spilling some gigglewater into his coffee at his very important meeting.

“Hello, Y/N. Awful weather, we’re having, aren’t we?” Queenie, your colleague greeted you, all while balancing a trayful of steaming hot coffee on her wand. You didn’t understand why someone as powerful as her was stuck in an awful job as a secretary, but you never tried asking her.

“Yeah, it’s terrible.” You muttered out a response. Queenie was used to these small responses, she understood that you weren’t really the talking type after what happened to you. Sometimes, you felt guilty, but you could never muster up enough courage to talk to her more.

Before Queenie left, she smiled at you, “To answer your question, I’m quite fond of this job. Tina’s more of the career girl in our family.”

That woman never failed to amaze you.

~0~

After a few hours of suffering through Abernathy’s lectures about proper behavior and handing out coffee mugs to tired Aurors, you were off for the day. The rain had finally stopped and the sun was slowly coming back into view.

You waved at Queenie before you left the busy workplace and finally saw the sun for the first time in weeks. Usually, it just kept raining and snowing, but today was different.

Little did you know, the weather wasn’t going to be the only difference in your day.

You felt a bit spontaneous that day, so you took the more scenic route back to your quaint apartment. On the way, you grabbed an apple and a few treats for your owl. Y/O/N would probably peck you to death if you didn’t give them food of some sort. You learned that the hard way.

You were thinking about spilling some firewhiskey into Abernathy’s drink, when a woman’s voice brought you out of your daze. Curiously, you went closer to the noise.

A woman was speaking harshly about witches, each word becoming more and more venomous, as if she wanted to scrub the word “witch” from her vocabulary. Some people around you snickered and laughed at the woman’s insane words, but you didn’t. This was the group MACUSA was scared of.

The NSPS had been trying so badly to expose the magical community. You knew their plans would probably end in failure, but some people were worried. Better to be safe than sorry.

You were about to leave and walk back to the safety of your home, when a man handing out leaflets offered one to you. The man was hunched over, trying to make himself as small as possible, as if he would rather be anywhere else than here.

Feeling sorry for the guy, you took a few to help him get his job done faster. He looked up towards you, surprised, but he didn’t say anything. Just a surprised stare.

You noticed he had big, dark brown eyes. They were filled with fear, sadness, and pain. They haunted you.

“Hi…” was all you could say, squirming under the young man’s gaze.

Quickly, the boy regained his composure and went back to trying to make himself look smaller. He avoided your eyes. “T-Thank you.”

You smiled at him, trying to show that you meant no harm. But before he could speak, the woman, (Mary Lou, you guessed from the flyer) called his name.

Credence. A peculiar name, but it suited him perfectly.

You were brought out of your daze by the angry exclamations of a middle aged man, and you remembered you were in the middle of a busy sidewalk. You quickly shrugged off your thoughts and went on your way.

On your path home, you thought about Credence and how his eyes were so hauntingly beautiful. They were so painful, so miserable. You fought the urge to come back and help him. But something in the back of your head told you to wait. You’ll come back tommorow.

You didn’t get any sleep that night. Neither did he.


End file.
